Gusai
Gusai was the Mantis Clan Champion for whom their first family name was given: the Gusai family. Family name given and death In 429, he was invited to Otosan Uchi by Emperor Hantei Kusada. The Emperor and Gusai had a contest of wits, where Gusai drew his sword and held it to the Emperor's neck, claiming he had won. Gusai was awarded with the Gusai family name for the Mantis Clan. The Emperor however had the final say in the matter and had Gusai executed. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 12 Way of the Minor Clans, p. 12 Steel and Words Sucesor His eldest son Gusai Mori became the new Mantis Champion. Imperial Histories, p. 93 Toshigoku During the many centuries in Toshigoku, Gusai fought and killed many people and died many times himself. He duelled Hantei XX sixteen times, and was killed by Akodo Kenburo only to return the favor. A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight, by Rich Wulf Return Gusai returned through Oblivion's Gate. Initially he attempted to gain control of the Mantis Clan, now a Great Clan, from the rule of a former Bayushi. He was surprised to find he had little support, and was exiled from the Mantis Clan. A Hero's Death, Chapter Seven, by Rich Wulf A Hero's Death, Chapter Two, by Rich Wulf He was approached by Hantei XVI, but refused to serve a Hantei. Toturi honored Gusai by allowing him to join the Heroes of Rokugan. Moshi Kakau After his return Gusai met with Moshi Kakau, a distant descendant of Gusai, on two separate occasions. Their first encounter was in 1152 in Yasuki Yashiki, where Gusai was eager to learn any news from his clan. In 1158 Gusai requested to meet with Kakau in the House of Plum Blossom in Ryoko Owari to discuss the recent death of Yoritomo Aramasu. When Gusai met Kakau he was killed by an assassin who melded in and out of shadow. Pact with a Goju Sometime after the end of the War of Spirits, Gusai was approached by a Goju. The Goju offered to teach Gusai techniques that utilized the power of Nothing if Gusai would assassinate Hantei XVI. Gusai the Assassin Gusai, in an attempt to regain lost glory, began assassinating other returned spirits in 1158. After faking his own death he proceeded to kill Mirumoto Tokeru and Isawa Ijime. In 1159 he killed Kakita Rensei, A Hero's Death, Chapter Three, by Rich Wulf and later attempted to kill Yasuki Kaneko but failed. A Hero's Death, Chapter Five, by Rich Wulf Second Death Shortly after he revealed himself to Miya Shoin, the leader of the magistrates who were investigating the murders, and killed him. Unknown to Gusai the Shoin was an illusion, and the investigator now knew who the assassin was and that they had a traitor, Moshi Kakau, in their midst. They deduced that Gusai was going to attemp to kill Hantei Naseru. Gusai attacked the investigators in Otosan Uchi, killing Kijuro initially. The sacrifice of Moshi Kakau momentarily dazed Gusai, allowing Miya Shoin to kill Gusai with a crystal tipped arrow. The preserved corpse of Gusai was kept at the Temple of Hotei at Gisei Toshi. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 83 See also * Gusai/Meta External Links * Gusai (Heroes of Rokugan) Category:Mantis Clan Leaders Category:Returned Spirits Category:Toshigoku